


Master Knows Best

by lizlybear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fisting, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short master/pet snippet. That is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrJeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJeep/gifts).



Master just gave you the lube and the biggest plug you own.  
You slowly prep yourself and slip in the plug, it stings but finally you have it settled against your rim. You slip on your gear and wait patiently.  
Master comes in and when he is tying you up he orders you to not cum unless he makes you cum.  
You know he has to go to work and that it will be hours before you are allowed to cum.  
You briefly consider just giving in and cum, but you know he´s watching you. He always is. 

Suspended from the ceiling, you hang and wait. The plug is rubbing you just right; your senses are in overload and you nearly cry when you hear the door open.  
Master comes in and says you’re a ‘good boy’, rubs you and wiggles the plug.  
“Get dressed. We are going out for dinner.”  
You know he expects you to be on your best behavior.  
“Keep in the plug pet, I like the way you squirm.”  
If you can just get through the night, the reward will be whatever you need.

*****

You are a good pet; you sat through dinner with the plug.  
Master decided that what you needed was a good fucking. Master brought you to a club and straight into a backroom.  
He tied you up with your hole exposed and on full display. He gagged you. Your mouth is for his use only.  
He left you with a mere "enjoy pet" murmured in your ear.  
What feels like hours but probably closer to minutes later a group of men enter.  
“Look at this, a cumdump!” Someone says.  
The sound of several zippers makes your dick jump and your hole clench. You close your eyes and silently thank Master for prepping you all day for this. 

After a while you lose count as yet another guy pulls out of your now aching hole.  
You cry out as someone pushes on you cum filled belly and you feel it gush out of your well used hole.  
It is almost too much when you feel the next dick being shoved in and the rocking begins all over again.  
“Look at you, filthy cumwhore,” the stranger grunts.

You really are. You need this. Master knows you need this. 

When the man finally cums, you open your eyes and look around. You gasp when you see Master leaning against the door.  
You look down and wonder how long you’ve been here.  
A low rumble of voices and then it’s just you and Master. He gently unlocks your arms and legs while rubbing your abused limbs.  
“Have you been a good pet?” He murmurs in your ear.  
You nod and whimper when he lets your legs down from their forced position.  
Without a word he dresses you and takes you home.

*****

After a long shower he positions you on the bed, blindfolds you and ties up your arms and legs. Spread wide, you shudder with anticipation.  
You feel four fingers entering your already abused hole and a thumb stroking the rim.  
You whimper and almost beg but you wisely hold your tongue.  
Rule number one; only speak when spoken to. And you desperately want to cum tonight.  
More lube, and his thumb is almost in. You can't; you choke, too full, too much.  
“You can and you will,” Master says as if he is reading your mind.  
You can feel the tears slipping out of the corner of your eyes.  
You force yourself to relax. 

You will do this. 

With a twist Master’s hand is in. You feel so full and it feels so good.  
Another twist, “You can cum,” he says. It only takes two more twists of his hand and you cum so hard you black out for a moment.

As you come to, Master is already fucking you with short, hard thrusts. You shiver and pull harder on the ropes; the burn feels fantastic. 

“Good boy,” Master whispers as he cums inside of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have ever written. I wrote it for a friend.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
